Nyla Rose
Nyla Rose is an American professional wrestler and actress. As of 2019 she is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early Career Born in Washington D.C., Rose attended the KYDA Pro Training School, trained in West Virginia. Her instructors included John Kerman, C.A. Elliott, Christian York and Xander Maddox. She made her in-ring debut on December 8, 2012. During her rookie year in August 2013, Rose won her first singles title after winning Covey Promotions' Women's Championship. She went on to win the CP Women's title twice more, becoming a three-time champion. Rose also became a two-time Warriors Of Wrestling Women's Champion and won the Women's Championship title in United Pro Wrestling Association. She also won World Domination Wrestling Alliance's WDWA West Virginia Championship. Rose also wrestled internationally, including Japan's Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling ZERO1 and Pro Wrestling WAVE promotions, All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) During February 2019, it was announced Rose signed a full-time contract with All Elite Wrestling. The news produced greater headlines as Nyla Rose became the first transgender to be signed to a major promotion. On May 25, Rose made her AEW debut at AEW Double or Nothing, competing in a four-way match against Britt Baker, Awesome Kong and Kylie Rae. The following month, she returned on June 29 at AEW Fyter Fest, competing in a triple threat match against Riho and Yuka Sakazaki. On October 2 during the series premiere of AEW Dynamite, Nyla competed against Riho for the vacant AEW Women's World Championship, ending with Riho scoring an upset victory to become the first AEW Women's Champion. Rose retaliated during the attempted post-match interview, in which she power-bombed the interviewer before turning her attempted revenge towards Riho. She was repelled by Riho's mentor Kenny Omega, intervening on Riho's behalf until Rose was escorted away from the ring by an AEW official. Acting career Rose has starred in the Canadian comedy series, The Switch. Personal life Rose is a Native American of Oneida decent. She openly identifies herself as a transgender woman. She is also an avid video game player, citing The Legend of Zelda series as her favorite games. In wrestling *'Signature and Finishing moves' :*Camel Clutch :*Guillotine Choke :*STF *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Native Beast"'' :*''"The Barbie Breaker"'' :*''"The American Kaiju"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Mabutachi 2 Manjimanji - w/ Maruko Nagasaki, Mio Momono and Kyuri Championships and accomplishments *'All Elite Wrestling' :*AEW Women's World Championship (1 time, Current) *'Covey Promotions' :*CP Women's Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #66 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'United Pro Wrestling Association' :*UPWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Domination Wrestling Alliance' :*WDWA West Virginia Championship (1 time) *'Warriors Of Wrestling' :*WOW Women's Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Martial artists Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Central PA Wrestling alumni Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bronx Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Washington, D.C. wrestlers Category:Transgender wrestlers Category:United Pro Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Domination Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Actors Category:AEW Women's World Champions